When All is Said and Done
by Jexi0322
Summary: A classic Lily/James fanfic, but with my twists along the way...read as i explain my version of how lily and james got together and lived thru all the troubles of love. goes all the way up to their marriage
1. Chapter 1

When All is Said and Done

An average height 17-year-old girl leaned against a pillar in a train station, opposite a long, red train. She had long auburn hair and amazingly emerald eyes. She was looking in to the crowd with an air of looking for someone. Then, she gasped and shouted

"Mary! Over here!" A tall girl came running over. Mary MacDonald had long black hair and hazel eyes.

"Lily Jade Evans, I have missed you so much!" Mary cried. "And, look who the cat, aka me, dragged in!"

"Alice!" Lily shrieked. A petite dirty-blond haired girl with big blue eyes had emerged from the steam around Mary and Lily.

"That's right; Alice Taylor has arrived!" Alice said pompously, before she collapsed in giggles with her best friends.

"And she brought her boyfriend with her," a voice said from behind Alice. Frank Longbottom was right behind Alice, as usual. They were all catching up on each other's summers when a musical voice called out-

"Hey, Lily, Mary, Alice!"

"Kylie!" the girls shrieked, and ran to greet the last member of their group. An average height blonde, with purplish-blue eyes, Kylie Adair was an Irish girl, come to Scotland for Hogwarts.

"What about me, huh?" Frank pouted. As he was around Alice so much, he was practically a member of their group and therefore wanted the proper greeting too.

"Yeah, hi, Frank!" Kylie ran to give her friend a hug, too. They soon resumed catching up with each other.

Not too far away, while Lily was finding Mary, Alice and Kylie, two boys stood waiting for their friends. One had unruly jet-black hair and sparkling hazel eyes behind round glasses. The other had dark black hair, chocolate brown eyes and an air of rugged handsomeness. They were peering into the mist when one gave a shout of welcome and, pulling the other, ran towards a boy. This boy had sandy blond hair, and while he looked slightly unhealthy, his face broke into a joyous smile when he saw his two friends.

"Remus! Ready for the start of term feast?" Sirius said as they caught up with Remus.

"Why, what are we doing to the poor unsuspecting Hogwarts souls this year?" The sandy-haired boy looked worried.

"We'll tell you on the train." Sirius looked at his friend mischievously. Any chance of Remus continuing the conversation, however, was drowned out by a shout of "Wormtail, over here!" from James. A small, mousy haired boy, watered eyed boy had come to join them, and the circle of Marauders was complete.


	2. a little review, please?

Okay just saying, if u guys want updates, it'll be a while before I do, because I'm on vacation, AND until I get at least 3 reviews, because so far I have 1 review from my best friend of 10 years. Can you say depressing? Here are a couple sentences from next chapter: "I wish Kelsi was here…but she's already at Hogwarts." "C'mon, Kylie, we'll be late for the meeting!" "YOU are Head Boy?!?" "Maybe we should just learn to put up with each other."


	3. YOU are Head Boy?

"I wish Kelsi was here!" Mary sighed. Kelsi Carson was the last member of their group, and her mother was the Muggle studies teacher.

"Yeah, but y'know Professor Carson had to be at Hogwarts early." Alice replied.

"Oh, I should go, I've got the prefects meeting, and I have to meet the Head Boy," Lily, Mary, Alice, Kylie and Frank were sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. "Kylie, you should get ready too, you are a prefect, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm coming……in a minute," Kylie carefully plucked her cat, Jacky, from her lap. "Who do you think is Head Boy?"

"I'm guessing it's Remus. But I think over the summer he may have mentioned it wasn't him," Lily said thoughtfully. Then an evil grin appeared on her face. "That means you'll have more time to spend with him, Kylie," Kylie blushed a fiery scarlet. It was a well known fact among the group that Kylie and Remus both had crushes on each other. Each was adamant that they did not have a crush on each other.

"Come on, I really have to go to the meeting," Lily stood, pulled Kylie up, and walked out of the compartment. "You go ahead, I have to go to the head's compartment.

- - - - - -

Lily walked into the heads compartment. She looked around. Then, she gasped.

"_You_ are Head Boy?" For there, sitting across from her, was a grinning James Potter.

"I believe so, Miss Evans," James said. "At least, that's what my letter said."

"But….."

"I know, I know, I have a reputation of pranking and everything, but Dumbledore and McGonagall both signed the letter… You know, Lily, we are going to have to work together, so can't we just be friends?" James put out his hand for a handshake.

Lily hesitated for a fraction of a second, then put her hand in James's.

"It can't hurt, can it," she murmured. "Now come on," she continued in a louder voice, "we've got to go to the prefect's meeting!"

Its short, but oh well. Can I please have some reviews?


	4. Ruby Tuesday

The traditional opening feast was finished, the students were stuffed, and Dumbledore was wrapping up his opening speech.

"Lastly, I would like to say congratulations to our returning prefects and to our new Head Boy and Girl, James Potter and Lily Evans. If those two could follow me after my speech is finished, I would be delighted."

Lily peered down to where the Marauders were sitting. They were still very hyper, after scaring the first years by dressing up as ghosts. Lily shook her head in disgust. Every year they did something designed especially to scare the newcomers. The rest of the school had gotten used to it, and therefore most people looked forward to seeing what the crazy Marauders were up to this year. Lily got the distinct impression that even Dumbledore enjoyed it.

But now James was actually paying attention to Dumbledore. He nodded once to himself, looked over at Lily, and saw her staring at him. He winked and mouthed 'see you later'.

And Lily indeed saw him later. At the end of the speech, they made their way to where Dumbledore was standing. They waited until he was done talking to Professor Sprout, then looked up expectantly.

"Ah, yes. Congratulations are in order, Ms. Evans and Mr. Potter. Now, there are a couple reasons I brought you here. If you would follow me." Lily and James followed Dumbledore through the hallways.

"As I hope you both know, we are in the midst of a war between the man who calls himself Lord Voldemort and ourselves. James, as you are pureblood, and I do not mean to offend you Lily," Lily shook her head, indicating that no offense was taken, "your parents are safe. However, Lily, your parents are not, so just like all other Muggleborn's parents, we have moved them to a safe, guarded place. Your sister, as she is married, does not need the same protection. You may write to her, but you will not be able to write to your parents unless they write first."

"Okay…I guess." Lily nodded hesitantly.

"They have been given an address so that they can write to you if anything should happen. They asked me to tell you to have a great start-of-the-year, to not worry about them too much, and they regret not being able to have you home for Christmas. They said they would write to you soon. They also told me to give you this." Dumbledore handed Lily a small heart shaped box.

"Thanks, Professor," Lily gave a watery smile and took the box.

"Sorry to interrupt, Professor, but um…where exactly are we going?" James asked.

"I am taking you to the Head's dorms. Ah, here we are." Dumbledore stopped next to a painting of a castle and a sea. "The password will change only when you want it to, but to change the password you must tell the king and queen of that castle." He indicated to the castle by the sea. "They will come when you call them. However right now, the password is 'Ruby Tuesday' as in the song by The Rolling Stones." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as though he was about to laugh. "I am rather partial to their music, like I am to lemon drops. Well, that's all you need to know right now, and remember, tomorrow you've got classes." Dumbledore nodded at them and strode away, humming the tune of Ruby Tuesday.

"Well, shall we go in?" James asked and, without waiting for an answer, said "Ruby Tuesday" to the painting. At once, the door swung open. They clambered in and stopped short at what they saw.

Mwahahahahahaha!!! I am evil! But that's the only way to get reviews-thank you to vega-39 for my second ever review!-so ya. Two chappies in one day! Woot!


	5. the rooms

The huge room was decorated in Gryffindor hangings. There were numerous armchairs and a roaring fireplace. There were lots of little tables to read on or to do homework on.

"Wow."

"Yeah, that's a good way to put it." James turned to Lily's right. "I guess that's your room, and mine's over there." He pointed to his left.

"Alright, we should probably get some sleep." Lily waved goodnight and went to the door on the right. The plaque on it read **"**Lily Jade Evans, Head Girl**". **She opened the door and gasped. There before her was a huge room, painted lilac with big ceiling to floor windows looking out over the lake. On the walls were pictures of her family and friends. The four-poster bed had red and gold blankets, with her favorite red curtains from home around it. All her stuffed animals which she brought to Hogwarts were on the bed. Lily crossed the room and looked into one of the two doors across from her bed. It was a huge walk-in closet. She couldn't wait to fill it. Lily pulled open the other door and gasped again. It was a master bathroom, complete with all the soaps her mother had packed her and her fuzzy purple bathrobe. Changing into her pajamas and bathrobe, she left her room and crossed their common room. Stopping at James's door, she looked at his plaque. It looked like something he would like: James H. Potter, Head Boy. She knocked once. A voice from within answered "Come in". She entered and stopped short again. The room was covered in Gryffindor posters and posters of James's Quidditch team, the Kenmare Kestrals. There was a huge bed, a couple photos on the beside table and James was in the closet, putting clothes away. Or so she thought, until suddenly a voice from behind her said "Amazing, isn't it?"

She spun around.

"James! _Don't _do that. You scared me."

"Ha! Anyway, what _do_ you think of my room?"

"It's quite spacious. And it looks like it should belong to you."

"Let's see your room then." James pulled Lily out his door and walked to the other side of the room. Letting go of Lily's hand, he opened the door. Lily squeezed past him to stand in front of her bed and asked, "What do you think?"

"Well, it certainly suits you. Sorry, I've got to get to bed." And James made a hasty retreat through the door.

As she got into bed, Lily pondered what had just happened. James had changed so much. He no longer looked at her like she was a possession, and he obviously no longer asked her out every minute. Did he still like her? And what had made him run like that?

James lay in bed, staring up at the Kenmare Kestrels zooming around on their poster. Why had he run? He knew the real answer, but he didn't want to admit it. He hadn't been able to stand the picture of Lily, beautiful Lily, against the backdrop of her beautiful room. It was too much to ask. He had to keep the promise he had made to himself not to ask her out, but was it his fault she was so pretty?

Yay! Btw I just got braces, and they hurt. A little review would make them better. Hint hint? Ps:rashelleah95-u asked for longer chappies, here they are.


	6. just a vacation response

Okay, guys. I'm going on another vacation. However, I will have computer access. My problem is that til now my chapters were already written. Now I have to write them, so it might be a bit longer. I'm also going to seriously consider putting up a new story-it's a bunch of oneshot songshots in chronological order-tell me if you want them. Look out for new WAISAD chapters-I promise I'll try to make 'em longer. Thanks!


	7. the next morning

The next morning, the entire group went down for breakfast. Professor McGonagall handed out schedules, and much to everyone's (except Lily and Kylie's) delight, they had almost all their classes together. The first class was Transfiguration.

One hour later, they all traipsed out of the classroom.

"Geez, I never transfiguring things could be that hard!" Lily exclaimed.

"Do you need help in Transfiguration, Lily?" Sirius asked incredulously. Then his voice became a bit nicer. "Because James has been getting straight O's in it his entire life! He could tutor you!" James glowered at Sirius.

"Actually, that would be good. I do need to up my grades in Transfiguration," Lily said thoughtfully. Remus, James, Sirius, Peter, Frank, Mary, Alice, Kylie and Kelsi all turned to look in surprise at Lily.

"What? I need it!" Lily said defensively.

"Whatever." The girls shook their heads in disbelief.

"So James, how about you tutor me starting today? Could we meet in the library after dinner?"

"Uh…sure." James said uncertainly.

"Awesome, thanks!"

**Authors note:** sorry, guys the chappies are gonna be short, but I don't have much time here to write. Also, I'm gonna be skipping a lot cuz I wanna get to the actual Lily/James action. Just wanna tell you guys my visions of all the girls and guys:

**Lily:** average height, jade eyes, auburn hair. Single.

**Mary**: tall, black hair, brown eyes. Dating Sirius.

**Alice:** petite, mousy brown hair, blue eyes. Dating Frank.

**Kylie**: average height, blond hair, purplish eyes. Has a crush on Remus.

**Kelsi**: petite, honey-blond hair, brown eyes. Dating Peter.

**Frank**: average, dark brown hair, brown eyes. Dating Alice.

**Peter**: short, blond, watery brown eyes. Dating Kelsi.

**Remus**: tall, brown hair, brown eyes. Has a crush on Kylie.

**Sirius**: tall, brown hair, almost-black eyes. Dating Mary.

**James**: tall, black hair, hazel eyes. Has a crush on Lily.


	8. Tonks, the Ball and RemusKylie

That night, the two met in the library. James proved to be a very good teacher. Lily learned more in an hour with him than in a class with McGonagall. Not that she would ever admit that to James. It would only serve to inflate his already inflated ego. Although…as Lily lay in bed trying to sleep she wondered whether James's ego really _was_ that inflated. He had, after all, changed so much…

One day, at breakfast, a strange-looking girl walked up to Sirius. Strange-looking, because her hair was bubble-gum pink and her eyes were violet. Sirius gave a cry of pure joy, and jumped up to hug her. Everyone but James looked on in amazement, especially Mary. This girl couldn't be a day over twelve! After Sirius and James had greeted this girl, Sirius turned to the rest of his friends.

"Guys, this is my cousin Nymphadora-ouch, sorry- Tonks, who as you can see-ouch- likes to be called only by her surname-ouch. She's the other white sheep in the Black family. Ouch! Tonks, you can stop hitting me now! She's in Hufflepuff and she's a Metamorphagus!"

"Cool!" Alice said. "Is that why your hair is pink?"

Tonks nodded and blushed.

Later, Sirius sidled up to Lily, Mary, Alice, Kylie and Kelsi.

"Hey guys, do you think you could do me a favor and keep an eye on Tonks for me? I'm a bit worried 'cuz the "Toujours Purs" side of the family can be a bit mean."

"Of course, Sirius!" the girls chorused.

"Your cousin is sooooo cute, Sirius," Mary giggled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Days, weeks, even a couple months passed. Each day was the same. Class until the evening, then watch Sirius and Mary fight over armchairs, Remus and Kylie blush at each other and watch Lily and James's friendship slowly grow. This last point was something that amazed everyone around. Lily and James? Friends? Last year, you couldn't use the two phrases in one sentence. Now, it seemed natural. The Head Boy and Head Girl got along perfectly. In fact, they were so productive, they convinced Dumbledore to have a Christmas ball for anyone who was staying over the holidays. Naturally, every single one of the friends decided to stay for the holidays.

The only excitement that really happened was that Remus finally, finally, to the excitement of all his friends, asked Kylie to the ball with him. Of course, she said yes.

A date was set for dress robe/dress shopping, as Dumbledore had agreed that if the female population of Hogwarts wanted to wear Muggle-style dresses, they could. Everyone would go into Hogsmeade to get dresses on the 11th of December, and the ball would be on the 21st.

**Author's Note**: yay update!!! And yet, no reviews for the last chapter! And I look at my story traffic and sob, becuz I have so much for the first chappie-like 119-and then for chap8 only like 20! So I thank those 20 people who stick it out to the end, and please review! Oh, and tell me whether you want the other story I was talking about putting up!


	9. the desses and the letter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, it all belongs the best ever authoress, JKROWLING!!!!!!!!!**(except Kylie and Kelsi.)

One week later, the entire population of Hogwarts was in Hogsmeade. Or London. Lily, Mary, Alice, Kylie and Kelsi were in London, dress shopping. Well, right now they were all trying on dresses. Kelsi had just come out of the changing room and her friends were admiring the dress she had chosen. It was a strapless floor-length midnight blue dress.

"Ohmigosh, Kels, it's so you!" Alice squealed.

"Yeah, totally!" Lily agreed. "Buy it!"

"O-okay…" Kelsi said, smiling slowly.

Just then, Kylie stepped out of the dressing room. She had on a beautiful berry-coloured boatneck floor-length dress. Once again, her friends complimented her and told her to buy it.

In the end, Mary bought a knee-length red dress, and Alice bought a cream coloured knee-length dress. Lily bought a forest-green floor-length halter dress. Satisfied by their purchases, the girls headed back to Hogwarts.

"Hey Lily?" Kylie said sleepily as the girls got ready for bed.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a date for the ball yet?"

"No, not yet. I might go alone, though." Lily said thoughtfully.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- -- -

The next morning, Lily received a letter. However, she didn't open it. She just stared at the return address in shock. It was from Petunia Evans-to-be-Dursley. After a long day of classes, Lily said

"I'm going for a walk." And she got up and left. No one thought much of it until Lily had been gone for over an hour.

**Author's Note:** sorry, I know its short, but it has to be. They might always be this short, especially since the school year is comin up. ;-( Sorry!! And anywho, ooh, a cliffy!!!!! Btw has anyone ever seen Monty python and the Holy Grail? It really good! Rashelleah-this is for u-ekke ekke ekke ptong zoo boing! Sorry, had to do that. Anywho, this chapter is for u all and for Nadezhda, for the uplifting review. Over n out!


	10. Chapter 11

**AN:** Sry, this one's gonna be kinda short. Have no time but wanna update for you guys!

Lily had received the letter from Petunia. As she opened, she felt a thrill of foreboding- what had happened?

She sat down under a tree, and began to read.

Dear Lily,

As you know, I am to be married soon. Vernon is a wonderful person and doesn't care for such nonsense like you bring home. I would for you not to come to our wedding because we would get too many questions. There will be questions anyway, because of all the security your people forced us to have for Mom and Dad.

I enclose a copy of the wedding invitation for your keepsakes.

Petunia Evans-soon-to-be-Dursley.

Lily let out a small sob. This was the worst she'd felt all year. She lay down on the grass and began to cry.

After about 15 minutes, Lily noticed an odd chill creeping around her. She groped beside her for her wand.

"Lumos," she muttered. What she saw paralyzed her with fear. A dementor was fast approaching her.

"Expecto…expecto patronum," Lily tried to perform the spell but wasn't strong enough. "Expecto Patronum….please…no!" She lay back on the ground as the dementor leaned over her.

The last thing Lily saw and heard was something silvery coming from the doors of Hogwarts and a scream of "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"


	11. whhoo!

Hours later, Lily woke up to find sunshine streaming in through the window. Then something next to her shifted and blocked the window.

"James?" Lily asked. For indeed, James Potter was sitting on the couch where she was lying, looking very concerned.

"Yeah? You okay, Lily?" James asked.

"Did you s-see what happened? A dementor nearly attacked me! And then someone chased it off and I fainted and I don't know who and…ohhhhhh…"

James smiled at Lily's rambling.

"Did you scream expecto patronum?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, I figured maybe someone should check up on you and then I saw the dementor, and…yeah." James blushed.

"Thank you." Lily smiled.

"I got you to the castle, but I didn't take you Madam Pomfrey. You can go if you want but I think you'll be okay. I left you here and then went straight to Dumbledore to tell him about the dementor. He was furious."

"And then you came back, and…"

"And fell asleep. Watching you, y'know, making sure you were still breathing…"

"Thanks." Lily said again. Then she shifted, trying to make a pillow with her arm.

"You _can_ use me as a pillow if you want, Lils." James laughed.

"Thanks." Lily sighed with relief as she rested her head against James's leg.

"Hey Lily?" James prodded her.

"Hmmm?" Lily responded.

"Can I ask you something? I promise it'll be the last time I ever ask it in my life."

"Sure." Lily said.

"Will you…go to the ball with me?" James asked slowly.

Lily gasped.

"It's okay, I figured…" James started, turning away.

"Finally! I thought you'd never ask!" smiled Lily.

"Wait-what?" James turned back, looking confused.

"Are you serious?"

"No, I'm not him, but go on…"

"I've liked you since the beginning of this year. Probably longer but I wouldn't admit it to myself…"

"Really?" James said.

"Yes, really." Lily grinned.

"No, like, seriously? No joke?" James seemed to not believe his own ears.

In response, Lily sat up and pressed her lips to James's. After a moment, she pulled back and said,

"Yes enough for you?"

James nodded. Smiling, Lily lay back down.

"But let's not tell anyone, even our friends. It would be so cool! Think of their faces…."

James nodded in agreement.

**AN:** woo!!! l/j together!!! And im leaving you guys for my first week of school with a nice juicy long one! This one should have to last you a while cuz I won't get much pc time. Sorry! Hey, thanks to Dezzy again for her uplifting review (again) and to everyone for reading! Oh, and rashelleah-what did g think?


	12. Chapter 13

As the ball drew closer and closer, Lily's friends asked her more and more about who she was going with. Lily always responded by saying "I'm sorry, we swore each other to secrecy!" Finally, the day of the ball arrived. Lily had brought all her stuff to the Gryffindor girl's dorm, and was getting ready with the help of her friends.

"Now will you tell us? Please, please, please?" Mary pleaded.

"No, you'll see soon anyway!" Lily grinned.

As if to prove her point, they heard Peter call Kelsi's name from the bottom of the stairs.

"Do I look all right?" Kelsi asked her friends.

"Of course, now go!' they chorused. She ran down the stairs.

One by one, all the girls went. Finally James called Lily's name. she carefully made her way down, to where he was standing.

"Wow," he said. "You look great."

"Thanks, you too. Should we go?" They started to walk towards the Great Hall. Everywhere, heads turned at the sight of them together. Finally they stood at the doors of the Great Hall. The doors opened and Lily and James walked in together.

Sry its short but I g2g ill try to write more byees! Reviews!!!!


	13. Prof McGonagall's Astonishment

James and Lily walked into the Great Hall together. Immediately all eyes were upon them. As the couple walked slowly toward the dance floor, and outbreak of whispering began.

"Isn't that Lily Evans? Is she _holding hands_ with James Potter?"

"I thought they _hated _each other!"

Even Prof. McGonagall was amazed. "James…Lily…hated each other…what _happened_?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he said, "We'll never know, Minerva, we'll never know."

Finally James and Lily reached the dance floor. As the band began to play "My Heart Will Go On", James said

"Dance with me?"

Lily blushed and said

"Of course!"

After the dance, Lily found her friends. As she sat down with them, she was besieged with requests to know "How did it happen?", and "Is he serving you a love potion?" and other crazy things.

Everyone had a wonderful time at the ball. James and Lily were almost like the king and queen of Hogwarts that night. Only one thing went wrong for Lily-Severus Snape glared at her throughout the night. But even this couldn't mar her happiness. She was in heaven.

- - - - - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - - -

**AN:** okay, I know its short, before you all yell and scream, but I did this while I had little time, so yeah. Christmas is next!!!!!!!!!! Reviews, please. At least 3 or 4 before I post what James get Lily for Christmas. Woops, did I just say that? Lolz, I luv u guys. But REVIEWS!!!!! I need more of 'em. Over n out.


	14. Christmas

Christmas came on with a huge snowstorm that year. The Marauders, Frank, and their female counterparts (Marauderettes) sat by the fireplace in the Heads common room, distributing various presents. Each girl received some sort of jewelry from her boyfriend. Lily's present was a charm necklace with charms that described her friends and her, such as a stag, a doe, Hogwarts, an L, a lily, a wolf, a tiny Marauder's Map, and other things like that. But what really made her holiday was a letter from her parents. They wrote to tell her everything was okay and to keep her head up and keep fighting. The holidays were amazing, filled with smiles, love, presents and snowball fights. It was the time of their lives.

Shortshortshort but seriously? U guys need to be thankful for this chappie, cuz I said I wouldn't update unless I got 3 reviews. And yet I only got two. So be thankful. This time, I promise I wont update til I get 3. and I mean it. 8th grade isn't easy, folks. And I don't have time to update for readers who don't lift my spirits. Thank you to Dezzy for commenting on EVERY SINGLE chapter, you really make my day. Over n out to go listen to the new mugglecast!!!! Love ya guys n review!


	15. Birthdays and Breakups

On Lily's birthday-January 30th-James gave her a beautiful cloak, made of magic silk that kept you warm in the winter and cool in the summer. She wore it every day that she could.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The final of the Quidditch season was coming on quickly. On the day of the game, everyone dressed up in Gryffindor finery and went down to the stadium. As usual, James and Sirius didn't accompany them as they were playing Chaser and Beater respectively.

One spectacular win later, Lily walked into the Gryffindor common room to the noise of a full-blown party. She looked around to locate James. Finally, she found him. He was sitting on a sofa, with his arm around…Esmeralda Vane?!?!?!? The beautiful, brown-haired girl was giggling her head off, leaning against James, whose arm was resting on the back of the sofa-right around Essie's shoulders.

Lily stormed over to James.

"WHAT are you doing? I thought we were together? You-you-you USED me! I KNEW it would be like this. You finally got me, and then all the fun of chasing me was over. You don't care, that maybe, maybe, I liked you back? You just go and frolic off with other girls?" Lily ignored James's pleas to her that she was making a mistake. The common room had gone quiet. "Here!" She tore off the cloak James had given to her and the necklace that hung around her neck. "We're over! You can go be with her! But…I thought I meant something to you, James Potter." Her sentence ended in a sob and she whirled around and out the portrait door in tears.

Gah! I nearly cried while writing this! This is why I'm not writing the L/J deaths. I would be in tears the whole time! Anyway, thanks to those 3 people who gave me reviews. This time, I'm going for 5 before I update. If you guys can, I'd be sooooo happy. And I just got my braces tightened… :P blah. Anyway, hope u guys enjoy!


	16. Cold Dark Nights

Lily ran sobbing into the cold dark night. Sitting down under her favorite tree, she started to think.

'What have I done to ever make James think that it was okay to go date others? If anything, we've been closer than ever since my birthday. He's been chasing me for over 3 years now, why cheat now? I really am just a trophy, aren't I?" she sobbed and curled up in a tight little ball. (AN: déjà vu anyone? But no worries, no dementors this time…)

For a while, Lily's friends thought that this would pass quickly. Then after three weeks of Lily cold-shouldering James and James sticking to his sotry of "I didn't notice that it was Essie", they thought that maybe their friends would never be friends again. That was the way it looked. Lily had not put on the cloak James had given her since the fight. However, there _was_ one slim sign of hope-Lily had replaces the necklace around her neck.

James ran his hand thorugh his hair in frustration. He had just tried to convince Lily yet again that it had been a mistake. She had stormed off in a rage. How was he to tell her that he had thought it was her sitting there beside him, as she always was? She was his everything…and the things she yelled at him daily were heart-wrenchingly guilt-inducing. He brushed away tears in frustration and resolved to keep trying. After all, that tactic had worked to get her to go out with him, hadn't it?

~AN: so sry abt the huge break, 8th grade isn't easy. And of course "Siriusismine"'s review was terrible-it made me cry…..but my friend (we'll call her "Bubbles") helped me thru that and all's good.  woot, new chap!


	17. Journals

*Ahem* I owe everyone here an apology…because…well…I know, I haven't updated in FOREVER. Omg, you cannot IMAGINE how sorry I am. I was having a HUGE writing block-ask my friend in my English class, she'll tell you that I couldn't write ANYTHING the other day. Ugh. So, now, I'm going to hunker down and write a nice, long, juicy chapter that will serve as a peep into Lily's heart. Hope you all enjoy, and sorry again.

* * *

Lily plopped down into a beanbag chair in her favorite room in the school-the Room of Requirement. Having stumbled upon it once in angry rage against James, she now came to it whenever she needed a place to be alone and think. Just like now. These weeks were the worst in her life so far. Maybe she was being melodramatic, but it felt as though there was a part of her missing. A very big part-one that was made only slightly better by having the necklace nestled against her skin.

Lily looked around as a small 'pop' echoed in the cavernous room. A diary had appeared on a small table by the window. Lily smiled a little, then crossed the room to the diary and began to write.

"Dear Diary,

These days are only getting worse and worse. Every single teacher still insists on putting---well, I'm not going to even write his name here, but you know who I'm talking about---on putting us into pairs to work together. To cap that, all the Marauders and Mary, Alice, Kylie, Frank and Kelsi are trying to get us back together. Of course, if I'm in the right mood, these antics can be hilarious, but when I'm not, it's disastrous. In fact, just today, they made us sit next to each other at lunch. It ended with Sirius and Remus yelling at both of us and Mary and Alice almost in tears. Suffice to say it was catastrophic.

I don't know whether this is a good or bad thing, but it seems as though James has stopped trying to convince me that it was a mistake. Maybe he's finally seeing the light, and seeing that he only wanted me as a trophy, and that he likes Essie more, and….well, that's turning into a run-on sentence. But…although I don't believe him, it's actually worse when he's NOT trying to convince me, because it means he's given up. Oh well, there goes my chance of a happy ending.

Love from Lily."

As Lily closed the diary, she sighed. A tear trickled down the side of her face. Writing all these terrible thoughts down had made them more real in a sense. But before she could dwell on this for much longer, the door to the room burst open. Lily almost screamed. There, clutching his own journal, stood James. A ravaged, heart-broken James. A James with a tear-stained face and very red eyes.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing here?" Lily stuttered.

"The same thing you were, I guess. Lily, I swear, I didn't…" But he didn't finish his sentence.

"James…just let me go. I really don't need this right now." As she walked quickly by him, he tried to grab her arm.

"No, James! Not now…please…can't you talk to me some other time?" As James watched through tear-filled eyes, Lily ran sobbing from the room, clutching at her last hope-her necklace."

* * *

AN: I feel sooooo much better now. Although I feel very mushy. Oh well. I feel great. A nice, long (for me) chapter, and Lily and James's angst all out of my system for now. Excellent. Happy Thanksgiving!


	18. The Fight

The days wore on. It was soon early February. To Lily, it seemed as though every day was a rainy, tear-filled day. She cried herself to sleep and woke up looking as though it hadn't slept at all. She refused to see how much this hurt James. All she saw when she walked by him was Essie. The now-common presence, always by his side. She refused to see his sadness, his annoyance at Essie, and his tears of injustice, hurt and loss.

Lily sat down next to her friends in the Gryffindor common room in the evening one day in mid-February.

"Hey, guys," she said.

"Heeey, Lily..." Mary singsonged.

"What's up, Lilsies?" Alice asked.

"Well, I finished my homework, so I figured I could join you guys," Lily smiled shyly.

"Sure…how about I go get the _Marauders_ and we could a friend game night!" Mary suggested with a grin.

"No, Mary." Lily sounded final.

"Come _on_, Lils…it's not like you guys can't be friends…" Mary and Alice wheedled.

"NO! I _told _you, I DON'T want to talk to him! I've had enough of you guys trying to go behind my back and put us back together! You think I don't know what you guys are trying to do?!? Well, here's a newsflash—IT'S NOT THAT HARD TO FIGURE OUT!" Lily whirled around and flew out the portrait hole, the all-too-frequent tears apparent in her eyes.

The common room had gone quiet. Kylie and Kelsi looked worried. Mary and Alice looked shell-shocked. As the whispering began, James excused himself and walked out of the common room.

"Are you going to hold a grudge against her, you two?" Kylie asked Mary and Alice quietly.

"Nah, I mean, it was kind of rude of us to do all that. And I think she has enough going on anyway." Alice said as Mary nodded her agreement.

Lily stormed out in a rage to her tree. How dare they try and mend things between her and James? It wasn't any of their business! A small part of Lily's conscience told her that she was overreacting and that she would have to go and apologize eventually. Although she agreed, Lily squashed this voice down. She plopped down in the grass, withdrew her journal from a pocket of her cloak, and began to write.

"Dear Journal,

I feel so terrible. I just blew up at Mary and Alice. It's like, they've been my faithful friends for all seven years of Hogwarts, and now…I just yelled my head off at them! Ugh. It's all James's fault. And Essie's. And mine, too, for being such a trophy girl. I have to go and apologize. But I can't. Even though right now I'm remembering every happy memory the girls and I have ever made…oh no, now I'm crying. Well, then again, when am I not? Anyway…I think I'll go to sleep now. I'll try and make up with the girls tomorrow. At the party. The Valentine's day party. _That_ should be interesting.

Lots of tear-filled love,

Lily."

She shut her journal with a snap, then walked slowly back up to the castle and her dorm. As she settled into her bed, she heard a small sob. Of course, she got out of bed to investigate. As she cracked the door to the Head's common room, a heartbreaking sight filled her eyes. A sobbing James sat on the floor, holding a picture of days long gone- a picture of himself and Lily at the Holiday Ball. Quietly, Lily crept back into her room. She didn't need to see that…it was just more pain for her, knowing that know, all hope was lost.

* * *

AN: wow, two chapters in a week…I'm feeling so in the mood for writing angsty Lily, I guess. No worries, next chapter is a LOT happier. Though probably shorter. SORRY! But the next chapter I think I'm gonna end on a cliffhanger, which means that it'll probably be shorter. Ah well…by the way, faithful readers…I recently found two websites which I thought were really cool. The funny one: AverageWizard it's soooooo funny, like MyLifeIsAverage but for wizards…and the second is the HP Alliance website…just look up HP Alliance…it's a for-real DA. It's so cool. Anyway, time to stop rambling and get on with Civics homework. Thanks to Rashelleah95 and Nadezhda for reviewing last chapter!


	19. Hogsmeade and Valentine's Parties

After 24 hours, Lily's anger had faded into sobbing grief. As the morning of the 14th of February came, she dried her tears, freshened herself up, and walked to the Gryffindor common room. She entered after saying the password and went straight up to the seventh-year girl's rooms. There, she sat down and waited for her friends to awaken.

Alice was the first to open her eyes. Her sky-blue eyes widened in shock as she took in Lily's red and downcast eyes and lackluster hair. She screamed, waking the other three girls, and threw her arms around Lily.

"Oh my gosh, Lily, are you okay? I'm so sorry; we were totally out of line to do that! I'm so so so so so sorry!"

"It's fine, guys. I forgive you. But can you forgive me?"

"What do you mean?" Mary sounded astonished.

"Well…I haven't been the best friend ever the past month. I promise I'll get better. Now."

"Of _course_ we forgive you! We were never mad!" Kylie said emphatically while all the others nodded in agreement.

"Great! There's a Hogsmeade trip today—you guys wanna stick together?" Lily smiled-a rare occurrence these days.

"Sure!" the girls echoed.

In Hogsmeade, the girls sat down in The Three Broomsticks. Soon, Frank joined them. With a wink at Alice, he turned to Lily and said, "Hey, Lily. I'll invite the Marauders over, shall I?"

Alice promptly turned to him and said "Frank Zachary Longbottom! That's not nice!" Then in an undertone she added "I'll explain later."

Everyone laughed.

That night was the Gryffindor Tower's Valentine's Day party. Everyone was dancing, everyone was happy—even James and Lily. It was impossible to be unhappy with great friends, great music and good food. As the song Wouldn't It Be Nice by the Beach Boys came on, Lily and her friends squealed. It was their absolute favorite song. They all started dancing. All of a sudden, Lily found herself next to James.

"Lily, can I talk? Great. I-"

"No, James. Not now."

"Lily! You've said that a million times before! Please! If not now, then when?"

"James, stop, okay? The guilt trip won't work! Please, just let me go!"

And in a very clichéd Lily move, she ran out of the portrait hole. Sirius, standing very near, said "Well, there she goes. Come join us! Be happy!"

James deliberated for a moment, then ran after Lily.

AN: Well, I know it's short. But I _really_ want to end it there, because then it's a cliffhanger. So yeah. Next chapter will be happy, I promise. And, oh yeah, sorry about that random Beach Boys plug there. I love that song! Speaking of which---did anyone see Pirate Radio? The movie? Also known as The Boat that Rocked/Good Morning England/Radio Rock Revolution? Omg, I love it. Oh yeah---thanks to Nadezhda and Rashelleah95 for reviewing as usual, and for IheartZacharyGoode for the great reviews---did you see the special feature for you? Hey---to all great readers and reviewers---you guys rock!


	20. Chapter 20

James found Lily standing under her favorite tree, not crying, but not happy, either. Lily turned in surprise to look at James, sure that she was imagining him being there.

"Lily, hear me out, okay? You don't have to agree, but just…just let me talk. This once."

Lily crossed her arms and waited.

"Okay. You saw me sitting there, with my arm resting on the back of the sofa, technically around Essie. You immediately jumped to the conclusion that I was flirting with her. I'll be honest with you, I had gotten so used to having around that I thought it was you. That's a terrible thing. I haven't forgiven myself for it. Then, you wouldn't listen to me. We were both miserable, but your stubbornness won over your heart. So I'm asking you, please, just forgive me. I feel like…like my life isn't anything without you. Please, Lily?"

Lily looked into James's tear-filled eyes. How she had loved looking into those eyes…she had thought that they were the only colour that should have been allowed for eyes. Hazel with flecks of gold and green. But now, there was something more in them. Remorse. Lily found herself staring to forgive him. But a small voice inside said, 'He did it before, what makes you think he won't cheat again?'

"Why should I, James? Give me 3 reasons why I should forgive you."

"Because you're lonely without me. Because we were friends, and I don't see why we can't still be. And…"

Lily turned away and began to walk toward the doors. In an undertone, James added,

"And because I love you."

Lily froze.  
"You what?"

"I love you, Lily."

Lily turned and looked at James.

"You love me? As in, forever love?"

"Yes, Lily. As in, forever."

Lily drew closer.

"Really? Because…I love you too. As in, forever love."

James smiled. "Really?"

"Really really."

Lily squealed as James picked her up and spun her around and around. Their friends appeared in the doorway and laughed at the sight of the couple. All was well.

AN: had to do that "all was well" a little shout out to JKR. So, sorry to say, but next chapter? Last chapter . It makes me sad…..but I'll have more up soon. WAISAD was great, but it's ending. Thank you all!! See you next time……


	21. The Final Chapter

It was a brilliantly beautiful July 10th when Lily woke up and felt that something special was happening. As she caught sight of the flowing white dress hanging on her door she remembered. It was her wedding day! Lily stretched and got out of bed. As she threw on a bathrobe, Kylie, Mary, Kelsi and Alice rushed into the room.

"Lily! Let's get going!" Alice shrieked. Lily was at once engulfed in a poof of powder, satin and ribbons. Finally, the girls finished. They all had on their bridesmaids dresses-each a different shade of either purple or green- and a ribbon in their hair. But Lily looked the prettiest. Her dress was flowing white, with a tulle-covered skirt that clung to her body. Her hair was up in a bun with little curls hanging down. She looked downright gorgeous.

"James is gonna be so shocked! You are so pretty!" The girls could not stop admiring her.

"Well, what are we waiting for? We have a wedding to get to!" Lily laughed and walked down the stairs with her friends.

The couple had decided to have the wedding at a little gazebo near Lily's house. As each bridesmaid entered with her male counterpart, Lily's sense of excitement heightened. Finally, it was her turn to walk down the aisle. Everyone gasped as she walked slowly and regally towards the little gazebo. But no one looked as stunned as James. She smiled a little at his expression and he grinned back. As she reached him, he held out his hand for her to grasp.

--

After the ceremony and after everyone had had plenty to eat and drink, Sirius stood up.

"I believe it's my duty as best man to make a speech, so here goes. I met Jamesie here on the first day of year one of school. Our sense of mischief and fun bonded us and we became instant friends. That same day, I met Lily. I didn't think too much of her. She didn't think too much of me. End of story. But for James, it was just the beginning. He begged Lily to go out for five years, but it wasn't until he stopped that she said yes. So, even though it took you long enough, you guys are still a model of what we should all be like. Yep, I gotta hand it to you guys, you look adorable together. So here's to you, Lily and James." Sirius raised his glass. Everyone imitated him.

As the evening wore on, the celebration showed no signs of slowing. A slow song came on, but no one felt like dancing. They just knew that this song described who they were as a group of friends. They all joined hands and sang along quietly, none of them wanting the moment to end.

_Here's to us one more toast and then we'll pay the bill  
Deep inside both of us can feel the autumn chill  
Birds of passage, you and me  
We fly instinctively  
When the summer's over and the dark clouds hide the sun  
Neither you nor I'm to blame when all is said and done_

It's been there in my dreams the scene I see unfold  
Who at last flesh and blood to cherish and hold  
Jealous fools will suffer yes I know and I confess  
once I lost my way when something good had just began  
lesson learned its history all is said and done

In our lives we have walked some strange and lonely treks  
Slightly worn but dignified and not too old for sex  
We're still striving for the sky  
No taste for humble pie  
Thanks for all your generous love and thanks for all the fun  
Neither you nor I'm to blame when all is said and done

It's so strange when you're down and lying on the floor  
How you rise, shake your head, get up and ask for more  
Clear-headed and open-eyed  
With nothing left to try  
Standing calmly at the crossroads, no desire to run  
There's no hurry any more when all is said and done

Standing calmly at the crossroads, no desire to run  
There's no hurry any more when all is said and done

**Fin.**

AN: wow, it's over. I hope you guys enjoyed as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was a learning experience which I very much enjoyed. SO. onto business. Thanks are in order to Rashelleah95 and Nadezhda, my faithful reviewers. um...and also to the rest of you! all the readers! My next project, I'm co-authoring with Rashelleah95, so check out her profile for a story called "Fearless" sometime soon. It's another Lily/James which has great promise. Thanks, over and out for the last time, and hopefully, see you in "Fearless!"


	22. Chapter 22

Hey readers! Just wanted to say, Fearless is now up. I'm also planning quite a few missing moment oneshots and the like, so if you guys wanna read these, just check my profile every so often. Definitely read Fearless and I also have big plans for a oneshot called A Mirror Named Desire. Not gonna ruin it here. Just keep an eye out.

TTYLs!!

3 3 ihearthp96


	23. Update

Hey everyone! Just saying… A Mirror Named Desire is now up. Check it out! And for those of you following Fearless, we're working on Chapter 2…so yeah!


End file.
